Crimson Sanitarium
by FTAnt
Summary: My take on Flare's situation with the Sun Village overlapped with Welcome Home (Sanitarium) by Metallica. A one shot, special surprise for a special friend :P


_"Welcome to where time stands still, no one leaves and no one will. Moon is full, never seems to change. Just labeled mentally deranged..."_

* * *

For years, The Sun Village would brim with energy and excitement. Giants thriving in the environment, basking in the glory of their achievements as the village extends and it's residents prosper. Weaving through, dipping and diving between the Giants was their favorite little girl, Flare Corona. Her favorite activities were always surrounding her favorite people, the kind giants whom took her in. She would use her own magic to extend her hair and swing around the village, igniting a hearty laugh from her wonderful friends.

* * *

_"Dream the same thing every night, I see our freedom in my sight. No locked doors, no windows barred. No things to make my brain seemed scarred..."_

* * *

Outside the village, word was spread of an unusual source of fire and brimstone. A perpetual burning flame, akin to that of a demon. Although it was just hearsay, it garnered the attention of certain onlookers, as well as the attention of a certain Devil Slayer, whom was out searching his targets. His interest piqued, he decided it was worth a visit, for all he knew it could be the hiding spot of one of his primary targets, E.N.D.

* * *

_"Sleep my friend and you will see. That dream is my reality. They keep me locked up in this cage. Can't they see it's why my brain says rage..."_

* * *

Reveling in the only home she's ever known, Flare would enjoy playing with the giant dogs, hoping her small figure would help keep her hidden. However, with the animal's keen senses they would always find her no matter where she would try to hide. Then it was a completely new game, such as "Fetch the Flare." From the outside looking in it seemed simple, however, to Flare it was the source of her happiness. No matter how long she lived she would always love this village and its inhabitants.

* * *

_"They think our heads are in their hands, but violent use brings violent plans. Keep him tied, it makes him well. He's getting better, can't you tell?"_

* * *

The giants didn't just see Flare as a small pet, but as one of their own. They were warm, welcoming people whom loved her as if she were their own child. The great fire dragon Atlas overlooked this peaceful village, shining his brilliant flame over them in a protective cloak. It was local folklore that the giants own personal creedo to be kind, combined with Atlas' warm, beautiful and protective flame is what prospered forth a culture of acceptance and love for the giants. No matter how shocked or afraid one may be when seeing them for the first time, the nature of their welcoming aura would always project a calmness.

* * *

_"No more can they keep us in. Listen, damn it, we will win. They see it right, they see it well. But they think this saves us from our hell..."_

* * *

That was until the fateful day Silver Fullbuster found the village. Initially surprised by the appearance of the inhabitants he quickly discerned they were of no threat. Tracing the magic he was there to find he couldn't tell what type of power it belonged to. Although, it didn't seem threatening he had never seen anything like it. The fact, which, it didn't have physical form informed him it was not E.N.D. He did, however, believe it was better to be safe than sorry, in-case this foreign power decided to act out with malice. It was unfortunate, but he had to make sure every trace of it was dealt with. He meant to harm to the citizens, but if this was a demon, then it was for their own good. Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand to the air and gathered the bulk of his magic before slamming it back into the earth.

* * *

_"Fear of living on. Natives getting restless now. Mutiny in the air, got some death to do..."_

* * *

In the moments leading up to Silver's visit, Flare was outside the village gathering her favorite flowers to bring back home, as well as some fresh herbs the giants were too large to get themselves. Though, they didn't really need them due to their own medical practices they always included what Flare brought to make her feel like she was helping, and to keep her smile on.

* * *

_"Mirror stares back hard. Kill, it's such a friendly word. Seems the only way, of reaching out again..."_

* * *

Killed, that was Flare's first reaction to seeing her world encased in ice for the first time. All of her friends, her home, her memories and her life had been killed. Devastated she ran to where Atlas was, only to find his brilliant flame had also been frozen over. Screaming and pounding against the frozen husk she begged him to shine once more and give her village back it's warmth. However, no matter what she tried or how much she begged and pleaded, it remained a glacier of what once was. In the years to come, it would be that day Flare lost her heart, and brilliant smile.

* * *

_"Sanitarium, leave me be. Sanitarium, Just leave me alone..."_

* * *

Awaking from the reoccurring nightmare, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and dried off her face. Although Atlas is gone, thanks to Flare's new found friends at Fairy Tail her village lives once again. Although stained from the pain of what happened, she knew Atlas' spirit will always be with her, and she could always find her way back home and once again see the happy faces of her family. She knew one day the nightmares would end, and for the time being she can smile from her heart once again, knowing everything would be okay, and she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm probably going to be doing more of these music infused one shots. It's been really fun challenging myself to do something new. This particular one I wanted to do, for my favorite person, for one of their favorite characters. (Surprise!) If you haven't checked it out yet go look up "A Dragon's Wish" by Jedi Jelsa777. Also read all their other stories because they are amazing :D Until next time I sporadically post something, enjoy!


End file.
